guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dajkah Inlet (mission)
Section 0 About the stolen sunspear armors. I and some others believe that they drop in two ways: #You get them randomly as a drop from the Guild Lords #You get them for getting 100 points Those appear to be the ways that the stolen sunspear armors drop. This needs further testing though before we can be certain --38.116.192.13 10:09, 30 October 2006 (CST) This is a quote from the official website: "Hero Armor NPCs, located in the outposts of Challenge Missions in Elona, can craft upgraded armor for your Heroes in return for certain items that you can acquire inside the Challenge Mission. Players can find enough of these items to upgrade their own Heroes, but not an unlimited supply, so we encourage players to spend these items on their own Heroes rather than selling them or giving them away." Therefore, since there is 5 heroes you can upgrade their armors at this mission, I believe you can get a maximum of 5 stolen armor per character. The first one would be assigned with the first Guild Lord you slain. The second would required that you kill 2 Guild Lors, the third would require 3 and so on.--Demeryk 00:31, 31 October 2006 (CST) :I've killed up to three Guild Lords several times (different ones), but so far I've only gotten two armors, which I got very easily in the first tries (with less than 50 score), and nothing ever since. :/ 83.159.9.78 17:04, 31 October 2006 (CST) ::Made it onetime with Guild 4 Human + 4 Heroes. We killed 3 Lords, i got 1 Armor, 2 mates got 2 armors and 1 mate got nothing. 85.212.183.115 15:57, 4 November 2006 (CST) :While I believe your first statement is correct ('i believe', not 'I am sure'!) about the limited drops and getting only 5 of those stolen armors since there are only 5 heroes you can ever upgrade inthere... but I am sure your second statement is incorrect, as already said above by mr Annonymous, i also have only gotten 2 armors so far while i did slay 3 lords already... so its 'drop'rate is defenatly not connected to an increasing amount of guildlords killed. my theories would be like said in the first msg, 2-3 random drops whenever you slay a guild lord so with a full party it would be 2/8 or 3/8 people that get 1..., or, as i tought it might have something to do with breaking your own high score (which till now has worked, i beat my first score and got a second armor. but im not sure if this will continue the right way...)Saelfaer 07:22, 9 November 2006 (CST) ::Most of those theories are good and all, but mostly wrong, at least from my experience. I've only done this only with heroes and hench. ::#Killed 2 Guild Lords, under 100pts...no armor. ::#Killed 3 Guild Lords, under 100pts...1 armor. ::#Killed 3 Guild Lords, under 100pts...1 armor. ::#Killed 4 Guild Lords, under 100pts...1 armor. ::#Killed 4 Guild Lords, under 100pts...2 armors. ::As to the random drops, if it is random, I was very lucky 4 tries in a row. Can't say about only getting 5 armors, since I haven't tried it after I got 5. — Gares 08:48, 9 November 2006 (CST) :::My results; :::# : 3 heroes + 4 hench : 2 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 1 armor (1rst Guild Lord). :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 2 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 0 armor. :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 3 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 0 armor. :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 3 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 0 armor. :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 3 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 0 armor. :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 3 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 0 armor. :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 3 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 0 armor. :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 3 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 0 armor. :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 3 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 0 armor. :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 3 Guild Lords, < 50 pts = 0 armor. :::As can be seen from the above the drops a VERY unlikely to be truly random. I suspect that there is a link to points. Based on my method of "farming" (Get to Guild Lord & kill him & repeat = Low Scoring) I think it is most likely that each Guild Lord has a minimum points threshold at which he drops Stolen Sunspear Armor, at which point he does so randomly as mentioned in previous discussion, above. It is also almost certain we can eliminate time as being a drop factor, as my first run was BY FAR my slowest. Points threshold based drops would eliminate some direct "farming" builds, so it would make sense. I have now tested the first Guild Lord with all combinations results below; :::Trip 1: 2 heroes + 3 hench : 22 points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 21 points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 18 points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 22 points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 20 points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 25 (max) points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 10 points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 10 points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 10 points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::# : 2 heroes + 3 hench : 10 points, 1 GL = 0 arm :::This leads me to believe that solo farming does not work. I will test with other real players and report. ::::From EVEN MORE research looks like there is a minimum points total for each Guild Lord to drop. This seems to be around 20. I.e. First Guild Lord 20pts, second 40pts, 3rd 60pts, etc. However it may instead be linked to "island", i.e. first island 20pts, second 40pts, 3rd 60pts etc. I will investigate further. ::::Raxous 11:57, 13 November 2006 (CST) :::::My research data: 15 solo runs with 3 heroes and 4 henchs: 0 armors. 3 runs with 3 heroes + 2 heroes + a friend + 1 hench: I didn't get a single one, he got 4! I'm coming to believe that there's a bug for a very reduced dropchance for the partyleader -.- In addition, I don't belive in ties to points or sth. The methods were the same when I did it alone and when my friend joined in. We usally did around one island cycle (5 GLs) and got 60-80 points total. --Ineluki 14:00, 18 February 2007 (CST) :Just as a note; Those 5 heroes arent the only ones you can upgrade (koss, dunkoro, ect...). Once you follow the story line to the past The Gates of desolation Quest you come to an area right before Palawa Joko's Throne (i think thats the name) there is another hero armor crafter for 4 more heroes, including Master of Whisper's and Zhed Shadowhoof (which tht cofuses me, how do u make Centaur armor) so don't use them all for just koss and the rest if you want Master of Whispers in Elite Sunspear The Master of Whisper cannot have his armor upgraded using a Stolen Sunspear Armor, you need another component, which you can get in the Challenge Mission in the Desolation. There is also another Challenge Mission in the Realm of Torment, and you can upgraded the rest of your heroes there. --66.36.145.24 15:30, 9 November 2006 (CST) I have played the mission about 10 times now, with various combinations of heroes/henchies/players: 1st run was heroes/henchies only, about 65 points and 2 bosses dead - got 1 armor 2nd-5th run (approximately) heroes/henchies only, about 70 points and 3 bosses dead - got 1 armors total 6th-8th run heroes/henchies and 1 player, about 80 points and 4 bosses dead - got 1 armor 9th run - heroes, henchies, and 4 players, about 80 points and 4 bosses dead - zero 10th run - heroes, hechies, and 4 players, about 85 points and 5 bosses dead - got 1 (5th) armor I'll let you know if I find a 6th one. It really seems to be connected to your improvement on the mission progress to me. Drops for my guildies seemed to be about the same from what I can tell. FHS 23:49 (CDT) i get to the third island killing 4 guild lords and get near to 100. 1 run got me 2 armors. i was a high dps paragon (elite cruel spear 16 spear 11 leadership 9 command) acolyte souske,zhed both sf eles 16 fire magic olias (16 death magic MM important) mhenlo,khim,cynn,devona (for charge mainly) the strategy was to kill the guild lords and the other corsairs near (doctors,blackhands) and then move on. Aliblaster 11:27, 7 September 2007 (CDT) I just ran through it with 6 other guild mates and 1 hero. We did it 3 times and were in the map on average 20 minutes each time. I wound up with 7 armor remnants in my inventory. Unindal 07:38, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Spent two suucessive attempts at the quarterly record and spent over 2 hours in here. Got 1 armor each time. Unindal 15:59, 28 January 2008 (UTC) References moved from article The following two notes are being moved from the article to the talk page for two reasons. First, guilds should not be listed in the article; and second, this is study background that should be stored in the talk page for authors to use when writing the article contents. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:55, 5 January 2007 (CST) Note: The guild Pro Hiberna claims to have tested Armor drops, and has come to the conclusion that it is given to whoever kills the Guild Lord. This has yet to be confirmed. Note: The Grudge guild. In 2 runs accumulating a total of 840 points with 2 players and 6 heroes, the team leader received 24 Stolen Sunspear Armors, while the second human player received 0. This is a near statistical impossibility (1 in 16,777,216) if the armors are randomly assigned. Both characters were of the same class and running similar but not identical builds. :I suspect that something in the way people play their characters affects who gets the armors. On our last run, one member got 5, one got 1 and I got 0. The rest were heroes. Maby it's the final strike which kills the guild lord. Or maby the most damage inflicted. -- (talk) 04:39, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::If so, wouldn't that be completely unfair to Monk and Rit healers? - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 10:48, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::(The Grudge)I do not think it is completely dmg based. when I am with a friend doing this mission I get almost every armor we receive (except I think he gets one when we set records) and he is always doing more dmg. than me, as I am tanking. For a while I thought it went to whoever was Team Leader if it was Guild Group, but we switched up and I still got them all. So either it goes to the tank, or the drop system is just buggy. Perhaps it is a combination of whoever is taking the most hits and doing the most dmg.? Notes "This mission has a higher drop rate for Tattooed Scimitar and Colossal Scimitar." Any proof or is it just speculation? Jaimes Laig Romarto 02:47, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :I haven't seen any Colossal Scimitars, but nearly every sword they drop is some type of Scimitar. I've seen Crude Scimitars, Istani Scimitars, Ornate Scimitars, Tattooed Scimitars and Vabbian Scimitars. -- 03:09, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Sure, but it's mob-related. It was changed, but I think it should be precised. I'm adding it.Jaimes Laig Romarto 12:54, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Anyone could explain how some solo team could reach such high score?? I am not a noob, and in solo, with henchmen and heroes i barely get 100+ points, i know its difficult in solo to move quickly since i have to reach the teleport myself to reach the new area but i have seen insane score in solo (see http://www.guildwars.com/competitive/challenge_mission_ladder/default.php the 10è) !! 315 in solo!!! woaw i cant imagine how he could do it! please if anyone has a good explaination and not the typical "he is a good player and you not". Some advices will be appreciated. THX. Kemydes 05:36, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :They're very unlikely to be solo, however the scoreboard doesn't list heroes or henchmen in a group, only the player characters, so it's 1 person plus 7 H/H BramStoker 15:34, 7 June 2007 (CDT) I have played the mission several times now, the doors on the second map need to be opened by killing the Guild Lord on the West, so I added that to the text. I assume that what was written about the third map was correct also and left it in. About the "leave one man at the gate" - it did not work for us. The portal would not activate until the whole party moved closer. Maybe you need to at least attack the Guild Lord once?FHS 22:39, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :The portals have been very ghetto to us today as we were vaguely trying to retake the ladder... See, sometimes if you just stand IN the portal, it'll be a jerk and it'll be all like "you can't use ye portal!" So all you can do is wait outside of it, wait for the lord kill, then walk inside. -- JadeWarrior 20:04, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Corsair Guild Lords and Corsair Commanders Odd, I'm pretty sure they used to have boss auras. Does anyone know when this was changed? -- Gordon Ecker 20:22, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Torment 09:47, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Does anyone know if having this in hard mode increases the chances of armour in the inventory? :Yeah, I second that. There isn't a note here about higher level foes in this challenge mission, but they are in fact all higher level. I didn't notice a different drop rate, however I was with a full party of heroes and henchmen. --MagickElf666 17:25, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Incorrect Information on Page I've been doing this mission, and I'm getting less gold than it states on the page. Don't know if it's just me so I'm not willing to update it. The page says you'll get half the gold of the points earned, I seem to be getting 25% (rounded up, if it matters). Meaning- I get 98 points, I get 25 gold. I get 101 points, I get 26 gold. Yeah, I'm not great :) This isn't a case of not being bold, it's a case of not knowing if it's just me or not. Could someone spot check? --GW-Blackdog 03:25, 22 August 2008 (UTC) : You're right. Ive got 96 points and only got 24 gold :/ -- 11:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) -- toilet :D Necromencer Ghost What is this Necromancer Ghost? Andy why the ##? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :The other wiki has it as Corsair Ghost, but no article on it either. :I think noone ever does this... thing, thus noone knows? --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::They spawn in the beginning area on my third round (on my way to kill the 11th Guild Lord), can't target them with normal attacks, and my spirits refuse to attack them, and their elite is Ravenous Gaze, they are indeed called Corsair Ghost, and I only saw one before time ran out. 06:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC)